Mysterious Boy
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru Friendship―A little bit Shounen-ai hints in chapter 2, maybe?] "Hm, bagaimana ya? Tapi saya yakin saya belum pernah melihatnya, lagipula setau saya, tidak ada pasien berambut pirang di sini," Bad summary, judul gak nyambung sama isi. Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read! - [DISCONTINUED]


**Disclaim :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** SasuNaru, Friendship, Gaje, OOC, Alur kecepetan, EYD berantakan, Typos, Minim pendeskripsian, etc**.**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Mystery/Friendship, mungkin?

**A/N : Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

**-2310- **: Pembatas, pergantian tempat/POV/waktu.

* * *

**- Mysterious Boy -  
**

* * *

Pada suatu malam, terdengarlah suara deruan motor yang melaju sangat kencang. Di atas motor iutu terlihat seorang remaja yang memakai helm dan jaket hitam. Siapa dia? Biar author menjelaskan, jika remaja itu membuka helmnya, maka akan tampak dua bola mata _onyx _dan rambut berwarna raven. Selebihnya author tidak perlu menjelaskan.

_Back to story._

'Aku benci di rumah! Kenapa selalu _Aniki_ saja yang dianggap benar di mata _Kaa-san_ dan_ Tou-san_? Sedangkan aku selalu salah. Mereka juga selalu memperhatikan _Aniki_, aku selalu dinomerduakan. Aku benci itu! Aku jadi merasa tidak diperdulikan, bahkan tidak diinginkan lahir di dunia oleh mereka. Akh, aku benci _Aniki_! Aku benci kedua orangtuaku!'

Berhubung terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, si raven tidak menyadari adanya sebuah truk besar yang melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan…

BRAKKK!

.

.

.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Akh, dimana aku?

"Ah, Anda sudah sadar?"

Kudengar sebuah suara, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan kudapati seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih layaknya suster. Haah~ sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak dimana aku sekarang. Tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di gedung bernama rumah sakit ini? Kalau tidak salah tadi aku sedang mengendarai motor, lalu… gelap.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Ah, tadi ada yang mengantar Anda kesini, katanya Anda tertabrak sebuah truk."

"Begitu," Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Boleh saya tau nama Anda? Pihak rumah sakit belum mendata Anda."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm, baiklah, akan segera saya laporkan ke pihak rumah sakit. Oh iya, tadi Anda juga sudah diperiksa oleh salah satu dokter di sini, syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja. Tapi…"

"Mataku. Mata kananku 'kan? Kenapa dengan mataku ini?"

"Itu… Mata kanan Anda… Retinanya…"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak sanggup menjelaskannya, tak apa."

"Ma-Maaf! Saya hanya tidak tega."

"Hn."

Suster itu terdiam sejenak, "Uchiha-san, boleh saya tau nomor telepon keluarga Anda? Pihak rumah sakit akan—"

"Tidak usah!"

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!"

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi. Bila ada perlu sesuatu, tekan saja bel yang ada di dekat kasur Anda."

"Hn."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan ini, suster itupun keluar kamar.

Cih, aku tidak butuh keluarga!

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari aku dirawat di sini, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang menjengukku. Entah orang-orang yang disebut 'keluarga' itu sedang mengkhawatirkan aku atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, sayangnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Daripada aku melamun terus di tempat tidur, aku putuskan untuk berkeliling rumah sakit saja. Kubawa kantong infusku keluar, begitu kubuka pintu kamar, kurasakan suasana lorong itu sangatlah sepi, hanya ada beberapa lampu saja yang menyala, ditambah lagi tidak ada suster yang berlalulalang atau sedang melakukan _shift _malam.

Aku mulai berjalan di lorong sepi itu. Tidak terlalu lama aku berkeliling, kutemukan seseorang—yang mungkin seorang pasien juga—sedang menatap langit malam. Sadar akan keberadaanku, dia menoleh.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, dia berkulit tan dan bermata biru _sapphire_.

"Selamat malam," sapanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hn."

"Kau pasien baru di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Seperti yang kau tau."

"Hm, sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari lalu."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja," ujarku.

"Eh? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Suasana di sini tidak enak. Kau tidak apa di sini sendiri?"

"Ya, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau di kamar nomor berapa?"

"2310. Kau?"

"Kalau aku… RA-HA-SI-A."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Biar."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kamar.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Esoknya aku kembali menjalani aktivitasku di rumah sakit, yang tak lain hanyalah; mandi, sarapan, istirahat, dan sekali-sekali menonton. Membosankan.

Lama aku berpikir, aku teringat pada anak berkulit tan kemarin, apa aku main saja ke kamarnya? Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan bosan, tapi… Aku tidak tau dimana kamarnya. Cih, dia itu seperti anak kecil saja bermain rahasia-rahasiaan.

Lebih baik kutanya pada salah satu suster di sini, aku segera mengambil kantung infusku dan membawanya keluar. Di koridor aku menemukan salah seorang suster, dan langsung menanyakan tentang anak itu.

"Sus."

"Ya, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Apa Anda tau dimana kamar anak laki-laki berkulit tan dan bermata biru _sapphire_?"

"Anak laki-laki berkulit tan dan bermata biru _sapphire_?" Suster itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Apa tidak ada petunjuk yang lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Itu… Ah, kalau tidak salah dia juga berambut kuning."

"Berambut kuning? Entahlah, saya belum pernah melihatnya."

"Begitu ya."

"Apa Uchiha-_san_ tau nama anak itu? Mungkin saya bisa membantu."

Nama? Sial, kemarin aku tidak menanyakan namanya, "Aku tidak tau,"

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Tapi saya yakin saya belum pernah melihat anak itu. Lagipula setau saya tidak ada pasien berambut kuning di sini."

Apa? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas kemarin aku bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Ayolah, jangan bilang kalau anak itu hanya khayalanku saja karena terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur, benar-benar konyol.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Uchiha-_san_."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan suster itu, dan terus mencari tau tentang keberadaan anak tersebut.

Sudah hampir seharian ini aku mencari tau, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Huft, malam pun tiba dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum bertemu dengannya. Apa benar dia bukan salah satu pasien di sini? Lalu, siapa dia? Haah~ Mungkin memang harus kuakui bahwa sosok anak itu adalah khayalanku, dan sekali lagi aku bilang itu konyol.

Aku menarik selimutku sampai di atas kepala, membiarkan seluruh kepalaku terbenam di dalamnya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk tidur.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hn? Suara langkah kaki? Apa ada yang memasuki kamarku?

Tapi dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarku berderit. Ah, apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku. Bukan, itu bukan perasaanku, itu memang benar-benar suara langkah kaki, ada yang memasuki kamarku rupanya. Malam-malam seperti ini? Siapa?

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat…

Tap.

…dan berhenti.

Aku tidak membuka selimutku, menunggu reaksi orang itu selanjutnya. Tak berapa lama aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di ujung selimutku, sepertinya hendak dibuka, buru-buru aku menyibakkan selimutku.

Tampak sebuah sosok berdiri di hadapanku dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kaget.

"Kau…"

Dia… Dia adalah sosok yang kucari sedari tadi. Kemana saja dia? Ditanya ke salah seorang suster, suster itu malah tidak tau. Statusnya pun kurang jelas—apakah dia pasien di sini atau bukan?—orang yang misterius.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku membangunkanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Jawabanku sama; RA-HA-SI-A."

"Cih, kau itu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Seperti anak kecil itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke mendengus, "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi aku mencarimu."

"Kau kangen padaku?"

"Jangan bodoh."

"Hehe, tadi aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Lalu dimana kau?"

"Tentu saja di kamarku."

"Jangan bohong."

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku sudah menanyai tentang keberadaanmu pada salah satu suster di sini. Dia bilang, dia tidak pernah melihatmu, dan di rumah sakit ini tidak ada pasien yang sepertimu."

"Begitu ya," Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Sasuke…"—Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali menatapku—"Sebenarnya aku pasien di sini, tapi suster-suster itu tidak menyadarinya,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, dan mungkin… Hanya kau saja yang bisa melihatku."

Apa...? Apa maksudnya?

* * *

**End**

* * *

Tamat. Fict pertama yg endingnya superduper ngeggantung. :p

Eh, tapi serius ya, ini emang udah tamat, jangan bilang ada yg mau ngebaca lanjutannya, karena itu gak akan bisa, kan fict ini udh tamat. :ppp

Ngomong-ngomong di sini ada sesuatu yg gak saya tulis, kira-kira ada yg nyadar gak ya? Hihi.

Hm, saya punya pertanyaan, 'Apa pair threesome favorite kalian?' Sekali-sekali pengen bikin threesome di fandom ini, tapi gak tau jadi/gak. Baru niat doang, ide aja blm muncul.

Btw mukanya jgn pd kecewa gitu dong gara2 fict ini ngeggantung. Okok, saya ngaku—daripada nanti review box-nya penuh dgn kata2 'ngeggantung' dan saya serasa digantung(?) lol—fict ini masih **TBC**, nanti saya ganti statusnya jd In-Progress, hehe. /jail

Review ditunggu btw. :)


End file.
